Young Justice: Evening
by Blue and Away
Summary: With Young Justice compromised, a new Trinity must assemble a team to rival the heroes of the world. When the Light blankets all, we must save the world from the shadows. SYOC.
1. Patent Pending: I

**Gotham City, 9/19 20:33 EDT**

"I was just getting used to my four walls."

"Our army will need someone like you."

The last time Derek James had been in Gotham City, he got sucked under the earth and into some weird dark dimension that imbued him with the ability to create rifts in space which he used to escape after four days. This time, he was standing next to an Atlantean queen, directly across from one of the city's most grotesque villains stuck in Arkham Asylum.

"You just want to use my little curse, you mean."

For now, though, the Clayface looked just like a man. And, that man didn't look terribly grotesque. In fact, Derek thought he looked more attractive than not, even though he was pretty sure he didn't swing that way. But, who knew, Derek himself was still in what his high school counselor called, "The Love Exploration Cocoon."

"I won't lie, your abilities will be exceedingly useful towards our cause. Wouldn't you like to be a part of a Trinity of heroes for once?"

Derek himself thought referring to his sexuality as a bug was misguided at best, and a really good abstinence program at worst. The teenager's mind wandered from that note back towards Ernestine and home. She'd be pissed he wasn't recording this for their ViewTube channel.

"Tried the hero gig, it didn't quite stick."

The young man wondered if she could make another costume. Maybe the next one wouldn't be so form-fitting. Derek felt like Ernie had trapped the superhero in his own 'Exploration Cocoon,' and he wasn't enjoying what he saw in the mirror in Clayface's cell. Either his dad or him had to learn how to get more food than pizza deliveries soon.

"I don't care why you do it. We have a mission that requires you. You're not being invited. You're being conscripted."

Derek tried to think if he'd ever seen Ernie cook before. She'd have made a good teacher, but he only remembered her baking that whole tray of snickerdoodles before they ate the whole thing. That was a rough morning. Derek's diet had really gone off the deep end. He tilted his head, contemplating on when the last time was that he'd eaten a vegetable.

"I think you two had better leave by whatever magic trick got you in here. My roommate is going to be back soon, and if he woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning then he won't enjoy your company."

"I'm giving you a shot to stand up like a man, not lounge around with that collar around your neck, Clayface. Embrace your true nature. We'll be back for you in forty-eight hours. I hope you'll have made peace with this doghouse by then." Mera turned to Sideways after her proud declaration. "Sideways, we're leaving now."

"Hm?" Derek snapped back into the moment realizing, with great regret, that he'd completely zoned out of everything those two had just said.

Mera furrowed her brow, brimming with cool frustration. "Your magic door thing, if you please."

"Oh!" Derek dragged two fingers across the sky behind the pair of them, and a gash of interspatial light opened itself to the two heroes. "One way ticket back home."

Mera stepped elegantly through the portal, as if it was no stranger than any other doorway. Derek was about to leap after her when a voice caught him instead. "Wait!" The boy turned his masked head around to focus on the supervillain. "Do you really think I should join with you guys? Honestly?"

Derek's eyes went wide under the blue and cerulean mask. He recognized this question. This was a moment for Sideways to have one of those big emotional moments. This was something he and Clayface would be able to talk about in interviews with the _Daily Planet,_ this was a big superhero, inspiration opportunity. Derek needed to say something Wonder Woman would say!

"You…" his mind went blank, "should, like… follow your heart, man."

The words hung in silence between the two of them. All that was missing were the crickets. Sideways hauled his blue butt through the portal, and it disappeared from the cell, leaving Clayface alone again.

"My… heart?"

"Hey Basil! I've got snickerdoodles for us!"

* * *

 **Mt. Justice 9/19 20:37 EDT**

"Did he hold you up?"

Sideways hesitated at the question. Even when she wasn't surrounded by subjects on top of some undersea throne, Mera never lost that regal air. Even in the dim lighting of Mt. Justice, she was a queen, and Derek could never shake that pressure.

"I'm pretty sure I just convinced him to never speak to us ever again."

Mera absently nodded at the boy's evaluation. "He'll join. I know his type. The Clayface can't stand being hidden from public perception," she stood up straight, facing Derek. Their height difference wasn't much, but Derek might as well have been looking up at a skyscraper with the way she looked down upon him. "Now show me the rest of our team."

Sideways only nodded. He pulled off the blue mask of his costume revealing a wild-haired, brown-skinned teenager underneath the tight getup. Derek James sat at a computer console and proceeded to pull up social media pages, ViewTube channels, blurry pictures and short documents he and Ernestine had been working at all of last night instead of studying for American History.

"Where do you wanna start?"

* * *

 **A/N:** I have been itching to start onto a new Young Justice story for quite sometime. This was originally going to be just an author-driven concept incorporating some Rebirth elements, but I felt that would be unfair to fans of Sinister, so I've decided to make this one SYOC. For now, I'm just looking for heroes to round out the core team that's beginning to take shape. Details will be on my profile, but please remember to leave a review as well, I try to take a lot of my direction from what people respond to. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next time!


	2. Patent Pending: II

**Western United States Airspace 9/26 19:07 PST**

"My queen, I told you we couldn't trust these humans to do a damned thing for your cause."

"Please, take me back to Arkham."

"Marina, Basil, please, I'm sure Sideways had a perfectly good reason for this."

Derek James did not have a perfectly good reason as to why their quartet was hurtling out of one of his portals and falling through the night sky towards the ground. In fact, it was enough to make him start screaming to any and all gods that might snatch him out the sky and tell him this was just a dream.

* * *

 **Mt. Justice 9/26 21:48 EDT**

"Clayface, Sideways, I'd like to introduce you both to Siren, our team's newest member."

Shortly following Mera's entrance into the meeting room was this member, who stopped herself before passing the Atlantean queen. Back straight and posture pristine, Siren stood two inches shy of six feet tall, even higher than the queen, despite being barefoot. Tan skin, blemished by Atlantean markings, shone through royal blue Atlantean fashion, covering her upper chest and hips tightly. The fabric matched the hue of her hair, long and gradually lighter as it reached her waistline.

"I'd prefer Marina. Marina Saphiris, but I know surface dwellers get such stiffies for the whole superhero thing." Even as Marina spoke, her posture didn't break, clearly the result of strict physical discipline, also exhibited by her muscled limbs and core. The attitude was a stark contrast to her flashy pearl and metal bracelets and violet makeup. "I'm honored to be the be the first member brought on by my queen."

Clayface snorted, "The Aquaman guy must really live it up, huh?" he asked, elbowing a reaction out of Sideways, who might've been staring a bit too hard. "Hey, punk, how do I pass for him" Basil Karlo, the attractive actor had, for a moment, been sitting a few feet away from Sideways, but after a shifting and rolling of his clay body, there sat a striking recreation of Aquaman, smiling wide. "Isn't this the part where you bow down?"

Before the question could even be posed, Marina had flown into a rage, eyes widening and nostrils flaring. "How dare you forge the likeness of my-!"

"Please, Siren," Mera merely had to raise her fingers, and the young woman's rage washed away, replaced by simmering frustration. "I'd appreciate you not impersonating my husband, Basil, especially considering the circumstances."

The queen's words were enough to convince Aquaman's form to melt away, instead replaced by the hulking brown mass of sludge commonly feared in Gotham. Sideways jumped at the momentary truce. Fully costumed, he stood from his seat surrounding a hexagonal table. "Marina, you can call me Sideways, I-"

Derek's voice closed tight with a single scorching stare from the Atlantean, silently pushing Sideways back into his seat on pure will alone. Yet, at her queen's command, Marina stayed silent.

"Aren't you a little old to be one of our recruits?" Clayface asked, his voice now wet, low and gravelly in his new form. "I thought we were looking for more squirts," Clayface's arm stretched until it rested on Sideways' masked head. "Ain't that the cover at least?"

Mera joined her two co-conspirators at the hexagonal metallic table. The meeting place was the centerpiece of the War Room. Silent screens showed news displays from across the world, and a holographic projector hung over the table, capable of generating all sorts of information.

"Siren is only twenty-one, perhaps not a 'squirt,' but still green behind her gills." Marina approached the table, not taking a seat, but simply standing behind Mera, as if to guard the royal. "I'm glad you brought up the topic though, as recruitment is the name of the game for tonight's activities."

A quick tap against the meeting table revealed a keyboard underneath Mera's hands, to which she took to as confidently as she could manage. For a half minute or so, the queen struggled against the technology, trying to bend it to her whims with increasingly frustrated keystrokes.

"Surface technology is truly primitive, my queen," Marina soon said, trying to save face for her leader.

"Truly primitive!" Mera condemned the keyboard with a huff, leaning back against her chair. "Sideways, make it work."

Derek jumped at his name, and his hands took to his own keyboard, quickly pulling up to separate briefings. Two separate heroes were shown from the overhead holographic projector. Both were people Derek and Ernie had investigated on their own, before Mera and Sideways had agree on their inclusion based on scattered, varied information on the heroes.

"Which one will be our first target, my queen?" Marina asked, shortly after sizing up both.

Mera nodded and stood up from the table, "I believe we should make a visit to your hometown first, Siren. Sideways, think you can get us to him?"

The young superhero rose from his own seat nodding with more confidence than he actually possessed. "How hard can it be?"

* * *

 **Western United States Airspace 9/26 22:08 EDT**

"You trying to kill us, squirt?" Clayface roared over the rushing wind of the quartet's fall. Globs of his body were drifting off of him as he fell, proving how loosely the guy was held together. "I thought you knew what you were doing?!"

"Me too, man! Sometimes I can teleport to people if I think about them! I think I mixed up Coast City with this superhero guy in my head and maybe we teleported somewhere between the both of them. Hey guys if I killed all of us, that's so my bad!"

Siren had her arms crossed defiantly even as she plummeted towards death. "This is just typical of a surface dweller."

Mera tried to re-establish control over the situation. "Everybody, please stay calm. I'm sure Derek can easily create another portal to save-UGH!"

The queen's voice was cut off by a violet streak, and she had disappeared from the falling quartet.

"My queen?!"

"I should've listened to Harvey."

Sideways quickly tried to get serious, he took a deep breath and began to create another portal, one that would carry the three of them to safety, but before he could finish, purple light filled his view and he was safely laying down on top of a building.

Looking up from the roof of that stone building, another purple flash delivered Siren to the rooftop.

"My queen, I'm glad to see you escaped this surface dweller's foolishness unharmed."

Derek craned his neck to see Mera, standing as regal as ever, despite the fact she had just been falling to her death, even her hair seemed reluctant to disobey the queen of atlantis.

Purple light arrived at the rooftop again, this time dissipating to reveal the form of a young teenager, floating off the side of the building. "I'm so sorry, you all," he said, "but I'm afraid your friend… I wasn't fast enough to save him."

Mera merely shrugged and looked over the side of the building, "I do believe our friend will be just fine down there," she told the teenager as the clumps of mud and clay began congregating together, collecting into the shape of the large, monstrous man.

"Oh, you're quite the odd bunch, aren't you?" the floating teenager admitted. The remark was made as if he was oblivious to his own appearance. Coated in bright violet light, the figure only stood eye-level with Mera as he floated an inch or two off the ground, a purple domino mask obscuring an effeminate face. His clothes appeared to shimmer, made of black and purple energy with a logo on his chest that clear indicated him to be a Star Sapphire Lantern.

Mera would continue to address the lantern, turning her back on Clayface at ground level. "Ultraviolet, I presume?"

The young man landed his feet on the ground, extending a friendly hand with a cute smile. "Got it in one! Who might you be, miss?"

"You address Mera, queen of Atlantis, boy," Siren chimed in, inching closer to the woman defensively.

"For real?" he bowed his head nervously, "my bad, I need to pay more attention to the news, huh?" With a flourish of his Star Sapphire ring, the boy's mask faded away, revealing bright brown eyes and a bobbing, rust-colored hairdo tied back. "My name's Willow Song, it's nice to meet you guys."

Sideways was astonished at how young the kid looked, perhaps even younger than himself, and he'd handled that situation so deftly. Mera continued speaking to him, "You reveal your identity so readily, you're sure you can trust us, just like that?"

"Well, sure, you guys aren't supervillains, right?"

"Only one of us, squirt," Clayface's voice caught the attention of Mera and Willow, as he walked out of one of Sideways' portals onto the top of the building from his spot on the street. "Thanks for the pick-me-up, second squirt. I think I down there just long enough to make the evening news."

"Second squirt?" Derek complained, "you don't even know this kid?"

"True, but he didn't teleport me into the middle of the stratosphere. So you're second squirt."

"I really thought we connected back at the prison, man. You're being a super bummer right now."

"Yeah, you really inspired me with that 'Follow your heart' load of bull."

"Anyways!" Mera's voice cut off Basil and Derek's arguing. "Ultraviolet, we're here to offer you a spot on our team. We've just begun recruiting for-"

"Sounds good!" Willow's ring sparkled again, and his costume fully formed to his body once more. "I'd be happy to help you guys out!"

"You dare cut off the queen mid-sentence?" Siren approached the ring slinger with boiling anger.

Mera's raised hand silenced the Atlantean. "You don't even know what we'd be doing," she said, "yet you'd join us, just like that?"

"Happy to!"

Sideways and Clayface were both blindsided by his startlingly easy agreement. Marina's anger at the disrespect towards her queen hadn't subsided, and she looked eager to catch a piece of the Star Sapphire. But, Mera recognized when a deal was closed. "Welcome aboard, Ultraviolet. If you'd like to join us, we've got one more stop for the evening, and lucky for all of us. It seems we'll only need to explain things once."

* * *

 **Northwest Territories, Canada 9/26 20:20 MDT**

Jacqueline Coyote was not a child of the cold. She relished the bus ride's meager heating system, as much as it smelled like leaking gasoline. For a lead on her target to have pulled the young girl so far North of her home, she could only hope it was right, or that it was proven wrong rather quickly.

Her wishing was broken up by the sharp screeching of her bus coming to a halt, and plenty of passengers standing up to examine whatever commotion was happening in front of the windshield. The driver would try to take back control of the vehicle, shouting towards them all, "Everybody sit down, I'm going to back us out of-"

"Look it's a bear!"

The bus rocked and then rolled, tumbling onto its port side, with Jackie thrown against the window against the crunching glass. She needed to get moving five minutes ago. Crouching underneath her seat, she pulled over a white ceramic mask, there wasn't time for a full wardrobe change.

"Is everybody alright?" the driver was shouting back towards the passengers. It seemed like he was going to say something else when something heavy pushed the bus across the road, accompanied by the sound of metal against asphalt.

The Coyote rose from the back of the bus, taking in what was happening inside of the bus. It looked like passengers were stirring, most suffering more from their fear than their injuries. Moving towards the bus' emergency exit, she tried breaking open the door only for it to be stuck shut. Outside, she heard a sound like a thunder, and an arc of electricity flew over the top of the bus, passing over the windows now pointed towards the sky.

A black, canine tattoo on her left shoulder glowed bright, obscured by the heavy jacket she wore. The clothes seemed to meld with her body, and standing in her place was a small leopard, baring her claws against the door. It took more than a few swipes, but before any passenger could be scared by the predatory cat taking residence in their bus, Coyote had successfully broken open the door, pushing it open to the icy streets.

"Everybody, out this way," Coyote calmly instructed the bus' passengers. She stood just outside the emergency exit, another tattoo glowing, this one on her right shoulder. From where she was standing, she only saw a disappointing sight. Instead of her target, a brown-furred humanoid seemed to be tangling against a young woman in an orange get up and another young man shedding electricity. "You'll be safe, please."

As people filed out of the bus, they would look around for whatever had caused their bus to fall on its side, to no avail. The strain of rendering both the bus' passengers and the fighters unseen to one another was wearing on Coyote, but she was more than capable of making it until the passengers began evacuating under the leadership of the driver.

Before he left, he'd also look to Coyote, "You should probably come with us too," he'd say to the masked girl. "It's not safe out here."

"It will be when I'm done," Coyote told him, shedding her heavy jacket, she shivered at the sudden embrace of the cold. The young girl handed her jacket to the driver. "Leave this at the bus station's lost and found, for me. That's my second favorite jacket."

The coat gone, the girl's diminutive frame was left exposed. Her caramel-brown skin sported a trio of ritualistic coyote tattoos, one of which was still glowing as Coyote maintained her illusions. She stood just under five and a half feet tall, with a low ponytail kept in place by clay beads. Her mask hid eyes that betrayed more fear than her voice conveyed.

"You're just a kid!" the driver, exclaimed, "I can't leave you here."

Coyote just turned her back on the driver, stepping towards the conflict that had interrupted her journey. "Don't worry so much! I'm not brave enough to do anything stupid. You just make sure I can still come back for that jacket, alright?" The young girl didn't wait for an answer, instead approaching the conflict and dropping her illusions.

The moment she became visible, another figure entered the fray. Amphibian in appearance, a green-blue humanoid grabbed at her shoulders, stopping Coyote in her tracks. "Are you working with the Super Chief?"

"Mind letting go? I don't really go for your type," she squirmed against the vice grip.

"Give me an answer or stay still," Lagoon Boy told Coyote.

Coyote's left tattoo began to glow underneath Lagoon Boy's grip, "Pass and pass," Lagoon Boy soon found he was clutching at the icy wind, and a small, white rabbit scurried from him towards the conflict in which Coyote was far more interested. Her rabbit form expanded so she once more resembled herself.

"Static, Tigress, we've got a rogue element headed your way! I'm in pursuit!"

"Lagoon can't even handle a perimeter now? That kid is slipping," Static remarked, unloading heavy voltage against Super Chief, who shrugged off the attack, brown fur turning black with smoke. "Maybe I shouldn't be talking, though."

Tigress fired her own crossbow bolt towards the villain, only for the pointed tip to fall at her enemy's feet. "Lagoon, I don't have visual on your rogue!"

"Neither do we," Static said, electricity dissipating as he looked about for wherever the Super-Chief could have gone to. "Can he do invisible stuff? I was not informed."

"They can't see me? What did you do, girl?" Super-Chief looked towards the young woman. "Do I know you?"

Coyote raised her finger to her lips, still visible underneath the coyote mask. "Where'd you get the Manitou Stone? What spirit gave you permission?"

"Protect me from these heroes and I'll tell you anything you wanna know," the older man said in a hushed tone, taking cue from the girl.

"That's not how this works," Coyote told him with a shaking head, "That stone doesn't belong to you."

"Oh god, you're one of them redskins, ain't you? Look, I just wanted something to give me an edge against all the freaks these days. I don't need you telling me it's cursed or some crap."

"Wrong answer," Coyote's right shoulder ceased glowing, and their invisibility dropped.

Static was the first to notice Super-Chief's reappearance, along with some new girl. "We've got visual! Lagoon, you let this little girl ger by you!"

"She's wily!"

"Focus up boys, two targets now!"

Tigress seemed ready to fire off another bolt when clouds began gathering around Coyote, small flames igniting, and the girl rose into the air, growing in size as if shapeshifting into some malicious demon. "Leave this place!" Coyote spoke deeply, "The Manitou Stone is mine to reclaim! Your presence is unwelcome!"

"Oh this mess is so cursed! Beast Boy owes me a twenty spot," Static nervously said, backing away from the girl.

Lagoon seemed reluctant to do the same, "What's the play, quarterback?" he asked Tigress, still marveling at the sight.

"You know this rock lets me smell like a bloodhound," Super-Chief said, "With all that fire… you'd think I'd be smelling some smoke!" The pretender put all of his Super Strength into a punch that connected with something inside of that illusion, Coyote flew out of the fake spirit, which faded away like thin mist when Super-Chief clocked her in the ribcage, most certainly snapping something. "Maybe you can try fighting me again in another decade."

Lagoon Boy was split, "Wait, I thought they were on the same side!"

Static recharged his hands with swirling energy, "One, two, I'll take all comers. Let's show this guy our Stingray!"

As the two young superheroes began combining their abilities into some technique, Coyote stood up from the icy street, her center tattoo glowing brightly. It was a strange sensation, but she could tell her insides were stitching together, reconnecting and healing with her powers.

"What a nasty punch," a male voice said from somewhere behind Coyote.

"Are you going to be alright, there, miss?"

"Stop calling everyone 'miss' you squirt. You're probably freaking her out."

"The mud monster says to the surface dweller, honestly you're all uncomfortable."

"Please, team," Mera politely silenced the other four. She stood at the head of their group of five, all of them walking out of a portal courtesy of Sideways. "Your name is Coyote, yes?"

The young girl had stood in the presnce of plenty of marvels of the spirit world, but even they were in close competition for the utter strangeness of the party she now faced. From her left to her right, there was a a pink boy floating off of the ground, a half clothed Atlantean, the queen of Atlantis, a vaguely humanoid mess and a costumed person closing the portal behind them. She only nodded her head.

"What can we do to help?"

The absurdity of the situation seemed to break something sensible in Coyote's mind, to the point where she could only accept the information in front of her and not even process any questions. "The furry guy is a poser who stole the Manitou Stone. Super strength, super nose, super racist."

Ultraviolet gasped, rising a bit in the air to get a better luck, "This is truly a… bad combination."

"You're a real wordsmith aren't you, pinkie?" Siren quipped. "Want me to dispose of all of them, my queen."

"I for one, would love to see Marina here get clocked like the little girl did," Clayface laughed.

"Basil, I believe now is time for a certain Justice League member to make an appearance."

The villain laughed even harder, "Of course, one Wonder Woman coming up!"

"Martian Manhunter," Mera said solemnly.

"Right, what I said."

"Ultraviolet, why don't you deal with our new friend's injuries? Siren, Sideways, some support if things get hairy," Mera passed out orders efficiently and curtly as Basil wrestled with his own body, forming into the green superhero.

"I'll be fine," Coyote managed to say, the light from her central tattoo fading, "all patched up on my own."

"You better have been a good actor, Clayface," Mera merely said, before stepping in stride with him towards the conflict.

The villain now spoke in a different voice, one he was familiar with from television interviews and press briefings. "Still am, boss." His approach was steady and confident, stopping just outside the perimeter. "Stand down, heroes!" his voice boomed across the battlefield. His voice was so strong that even Super-Chief was halted in his tracks. "You've attacked a new comrade, the Coyote. How disappointing."

"I knew she was with you punks," Super-Chief muttered.

"Martian Manhunter? We thought you were off world," Tigress said, suspicion clear in her voice. The ruse already tested. "What happened?"

"I'm here now, heroes," Basil said, "stand down, Mera and our new recruits will be taking over from here. You are to fall back."

Static and Lagoon weren't breaking from their fight. They were confused, but not fully fooled, waiting for some other shoe to drop. Tigress seemed intent on forcing it to the ground. "It's awful strange to see you teaming up with Mera as well. Plus, I didn't know we were moving forward with Sideways and Ultraviolet."

Derek's ears perked at being mentioned. Had he been considered for an invitation from the real Justice League? He turned his attention away from the trio of young heroes they were trying to trick. All he could think about was what he may have given up by throwing in with Mera's new faction.

"It's not safe to give such explanations in public," Basil said, "nor is it safe to do in front of criminals." The Martian Manhunter's head nodded towards the Super-Chief, still waiting to see how things might play out. "Fall back."

"No need to be so cold, J'onn," Mera chimed in to the conversation. Basil was doing an okay job, but it was time for the real thing to tune his performance. "Clearly they just didn't know."

Lagoon and Static still looked on the fence about the truth of Mera and Clayface's identities. Tigress, however, was firmly convinced she couldn't be seeing the real thing. "Trust me, boys?" she asked her partners, still keeping her eyes trained on Mera's group.

"You're the boss, boss," Static said, unsure what she was about to do. Lagoon nodded in agreement.

Tigress looked relieved at their support. "Then we're taking these imposters in!"

Mera flew into action as Clayface was startled into silence. "Ultraviolet, Sideways, you're on the stone!" the command came at the sight of the Super-Chief making an escape, trying to get away from the emerging conflict. "Siren, you're on Coyote! J'onn take them down easy," she told Clayface, trying to remind him of what they were trying to do.

Basil was thoroughly impressed with the woman's quick thinking. Instead of descending into a full conflict, she was trying to maintain the ruse. He soon realized why she'd picked this superhero for her to impersonate. Static and Lagoon both approached what looked like Martian Manhunter, and his arms stretched out, wrapping tightly around Lagoon Boy, resembling the martian's ability to stretch.

An arrow, knocked by Tigress, flew towards J'onn's head, but was stopped in mid-air before being dropped harmlessly into the snow. While it may have looked like Telekinesis to the archer, it was merely Siren and Coyote forming an invisible pair to stop the coming projectiles, while fake versions of them were huddled behind the conflict.

"You can catch arrows?" Coyote whispered to the Atlantean.

Keeping her voice quiet, Siren said, "Stick around, I've got more than a few tricks up my sleeve."

"You're not wearing any sleeves though. You're like half naked. In Canada."

"Metaphorical sleeves, also shut up."

Though constricted by a long green appendage, Lagoon's powers summoned a swell of water from the fallen snow, forming into a large, floating sword. Mera moved in and swiftly quelled his technique, reforming the sword with her own hydrokinetic powers into a large hand that snatched Static, his head poking out of the water, but his electricity rendered useless with all the water.

Ultraviolet flew out of a portal and into the path of Super-Chief, with Sideways soon to follow.

"This is completely unfair!" the thief began declaring, "How am I supposed to fight nine supers! I just wanted to rob a bank or something!"

Derek sensed the trepidation in the guy's voice, "Hey, UV, what's something you absolutely wouldn't want to fall into?"

"Oh! Water! I never did learn how to swim…" he trailed off, absently facing off against the supervillain.

Sideways turned to face his new teammate instead of the enemy, "You're flying right now. You never learned to swim?"

"I can swim in space," Ultraviolet said, trying to maintain some dignity in the face of that question.

"He got away again," Sideways complained, shortly before opening another portal and kicking himself for getting so distracted. "Can you make snakes with that thing?"

"You betcha!" Ultraviolet told him, eyes gleaming and overly excited about the request being put to him.

Sideways opened another portal to their target, dragging his costumed fingers across the sky. "Easy, UV, let's give sunshine there something to be scared of."

Another portal opened right in Super-Chief's path, the door of light cutting his latest escape short. Sideways and Ultraviolet popped out, with pink energy melting off of the latter.

"Look up, buddy," Sideways told him. The villain did just that, and he felt the earth dissapear from under him, he was suddenly falling and saw a portal above him as fell into a bed of snow and writhing violet energy. "Oh, my bad, I meant down."

"Yeah, what he meant to say," Ultraviolet said, his Star Sapphire ring shining bright, as more energy began to pool around the Super-Chief. It only took a moment for the criminal to realize he was laying in a bed of snakes, each one coiling and slithering around the man, burying him deeper into the reptilian prison.

"What the hell is this! You damn, punks! I'll-" everything else he might've said in that tirade was cut off by the belly of a cobra smothering his jaw. Within a couple of seconds, a variety of snakes had completely imprisoned the Super-Chief, now helpless against their powers.

Back near the overturned bus, Tigress raised her arms in surrender against Clayface and Mera. "Even if I you guys are lying, or are being mind controlled or something" she told them, "we still can't beat you. Sorry we let him get away from us."

Coyote and Siren returned to where they'd been standing, and the former's illusion disappeared. Mera and Clayface released Static and Lagoon Boy, dropping their powers. "I'm sure you wouldn't be such a good hero if you weren't so prudent, Tigress," Mera told the young woman. Extending a hand to her, she added, "I only hope we have chances to work together, instead of in opposition in the future."

"Thanks, boss, always wanted to get my ass beat by a queen," Static joked, rubbing together his hands in an effort to warm himself. "You got something to warm me up?"

With a wave of her hand, Siren swept away the residual wetness from the young man's clothes, "Allow me. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, heroes."

Ultraviolet and Sideways broke through another portal, relieved to a find a scene of quant peace instead of conflict. Tigress broke open a flare arrow, starting a small fire to warm Static. Ultraviolet dropped their target onto the snow, still chained by the snakes.

"Good work, you two," Clayface told them both in his martian voice, "why don't you help Tigress and her team get back to their base so we can talk with Coyote some more?"

"It's alright, you can just warp us into the back of that post office at the edge of town," Tigress pointed towards a small brick building, "We'll use our Zeta-Beam generator from there."

Sideways plopped open a portal as they said so, "All aboard, folks."

Tigress turned to the party before departing, "I've no doubt we'll be seeing you all very soon."

Static, Lagoon and Tigress converged together at the other end of Sideways' portal, staying silent until the doorway closed.

"So what's up, leader? There's no Zeta Beam here," Lagoon Boy pointed out to her.

Tigress chewed on her thumbnail nervously, showing them both the flare arrow, still smoking. "I made sure to ignite this thing near J'onn, and he seemed awfully comfortable around fire, don't you think?"

"Man, you don't mean-"

"I do, Static," Tigress said, dousing the arrow in a pile of wet snow, "Someone seems to be in the habit of impersonating Justice League members."

* * *

 **Mt. Justice 9/26 22:51 PST**

"So why did I just help you guys impersonate a Justice League member? And, where did you just take me?"

After leaving the Northern Territories, the team sprawled out inside of the team room within which they began their evening. Ultraviolet floated about the room, examining each flashing light and moving screen with reckless curiosity, like some puppy stretching his legs around a new house. Clayface, after maintaining that small form for so long sprawled across part of the floor, relaxing for a moment. Sideways sat at one seat of the hexagonal table, next to the Super-Chief, still coiled by Ultraviolet's energy and an Atlantean knot that Siren claimed could keep a leviathan immobile.

This left Mera to handle the ensuing exchange between her and the increasingly nervous Coyote, who was starting to feel increasingly nervous with the surrounding technology. "Firstly," Mera said, "we owe you the Manitou Stone. Sideways?"

Derek snapped open a small portal that cut the stone free from its necklace, dropping it into Mera's palm. She handed it off carefully, and Coyote snatched it away, placated by the offering. "I'll be sure it returns to its proper place," she told them.

"Next, you're inside of Mt. Justice, a base of operations for our team."

"What team? Wait… I thought Mt. Justice was destroyed or something?"

"And subsequently rebuilt by Atlantean construction corals," Mera explained. "It's been rebuilt to our specifications, while still somewhat resembling how it was. As for your first question, I believe you helped us because you knew it was the right thing."

Coyote hesitated that, realizing finally the potential severity of her actions. "Are you good guys?"

"Fortunately," Mera said, "Yes, I'll explain everything right now. Ultraviolet, are you gonna be joining this briefing?"

"For sure!" the young man said, tuning back into the conversation and taking a seat on the other side of Derek. Coyote would sit opposite of them, some distance away from everyone else.

Mera tried her hand at the keyboard again, this time having more success with the machine. With a few keystrokes, pictures of plenty of well-known, and some less known heroes came to life in the holographic display, highlighting members of the Justice League and the Team. "Recently, when the Justice League sent an envoy to Atlantis, I discovered a discrepancy in their actions when compared to visits past. Essentially minor, it led me to investigate their behavior as an organization in recent weeks.

"To put it simply, it has become definitively apparent that the Justice League's actions, as well as those of the Team, are being influenced by an unknown outside source. Part of their actions were to recruit young heroes, indoctrinating them into this strange influence, and corrupting the next generation of superheroes. That's why I've begun cutting their efforts short, and why I've brought in Sideways, Ultraviolet and yourself."

Following her explanation, Coyote sat tight-lipped, trying to ponder things. She rolled the Manitou Stone between her fingers. What she was being told was impossible, but Jacqueline had been raised on the impossible. It consumed her daily life. But, every aspect of what was going on was just impossible.

"I still wanna join!" Ultraviolet chimed in, growing nervous in the silence, "I've always wanted to be on a team like this," he admitted with a wide, earnest smile.

Coyote knew there was no backing out of an answer. "I think I just need some time… with everything."

"It's been a long evening," Mera admitted. "Sideways, why don't you give everyone a ride back where we picked them up?"

Derek nodded and rose from his seat, glad to have something to do in the midst of the increasingly nervous tension. "One portal to Coast City," he said, dragging open a doorway. Both Ultraviolet and Siren would rise at the announcement.

"No kidding, twinsies!" Ultraviolet said, floating closer to the Atlantean soldier, "We should totally partner up sometime!"

"We should totally not."

"Totally!"

The portal closed, Sideways would look to Coyote next, "Back to that street for you?"

"Yeah," Coyote said, also standing from her seat, preferring the casual conversation as opposed to the queen's intimidating gaze. "I've got something I need to pick up."

"I hope this isn't the last time we see you," Derek said honestly, feeling sorry for the girl. In that moment, she looked far younger than any superhero should be.

Jacqueline could only nod at those words, passing through the doorway and back into the Northwest Territories. Left were the trinity of the team, Clayface, Sideways and Mera all collecting themselves, some more literally than others.

"One for two ain't half bad, right gang?" Clayface said to the others. "I think I'm catching some shut-eye, lemme know if my performance up North hits the news."

"Do you think she'll come around?" Sideways asked Mera, trying to get a read on how the woman was feeling. The queen hadn't done much since the rest of them had departed.

She only shrugged, walking off, "That's up to you, it's your job to make sure they all stick around. No slacking either, we've got more recruiting to do in the days to come. I'll be swimming back home, I'd like the time to think. Get some rest yourself."

Left by himself in Mt. Justice, Sideways found himself very vulnerable, and more alone than he'd ever felt. The feeling stewed about until his phone began buzzing in the hidden pocket of his costume.

"Ernestine, what's up?"

"Are you busy? Cause you have been! What did you do, Derek? Your channel is gonna blow up after this…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Derek! The Justice League just declared Sideways an international supervillain!"

* * *

 **AN:** Cliff meet hanger. Thanks for reading everybody! This here is an introduction to the central conflict of the story, the acceptance of three submitted characters and a last call for your submissions! Characters submitted can still be eligible to be central cast members, just like Siren, Ultraviolet and Coyote (maybe?) will be. There's no set deadline and there's no set number for a maximum of characters. I'm still not sure if I'm gonna keep the first run of the cast tight with introductions later on, or just blow it up and have a huge team. Anyways, here's the credit for your first three team members. Which was your favorite?

Marina Saphiris a.k.a. Siren - _Titania Remmy the Huggle Queen_

Willow Song a.k.a. Ultraviolet - _Mystique Monroe_

Jacqueline Coyote a.k.a. Coyote - _Red Reef_

 **Review Responses:** Your reviews my responses! If you're uncomfortable with me commenting on your reviews, just make a note of it, and I'll refrain from doing so!

 _call me calamity:_ For Derek, my general tone is a more affable, young Spiderman, so I'm glad he still comes off well for you. CmC's story is Into the Storm, and is very much worth checking out for anybody who's even remotely interested in this story.

 _Phantom Knight21:_ The New Age of Heroes is hit or miss for me, and Sideways has been my favorite, especially with the seven soldiers stuff. I was nervous about people seeing him as my OC, so I'm glad he's being recognized.

 _TheLastDarkovian:_ Hopefully this is one I'll stick with! I feel like keeping it modern will help maintain my own interest.

 _MistyCharming:_ Here's hoping Chapter 2 will keep you coming back for more!

 _maxcron:_ New name, new story, new dedication. I can understand the lack of dialogue tags might have made it confusing. I tried to keep this one a bit simpler.

 _IfILeaveMyGrinBehind:_ I got some great ones that I'm still processing, this might be the biggest roster I've ever had.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed or just read. I try to include this part so you all know how much reviews mean to me, any sort of feedback is appreciated. See ya next time!


	3. Straight Shooters Scatter!

**Gotham City 9/30 5:45 EST**

"Coyote has already been arrested, I'm not going out!"

Derek James screamed into his cellphone. Four days prior, Sideways, along with the rest of Mera's team had been declared super criminals by the Justice League. Black Canary had declared Derek a supervillain, and he hadn't worn his suit since.

Clayface's voice was on the other end of the line, talking from Mt. Justice. "Listen, second squirt, Coyote was arrested because of us. We don't let our accomplices take the rap alone, you hear me?"

Very shortly after the Super-Chief incident, Coyote had been tracked down by Static, Lagoon Boy and Tigress, then assisted by the real Martian Manhunter. She was declared only the first arrest to have been made. Siren, Ultraviolet, Sideways and Clayface were still enemies of the state, with Mera excluded from the list for political reasons Derek hadn't bothered to study.

"I understand you had a very nice cell in Arkham, but I wouldn't do well with guys like that! What if I got roomed with like… the Joker or something?"

Next to Derek, Ernie rolled her eyes, quickly snatching the phone out of Derek's hand.

"What are you doing?!"

"Hi, Mr. Villain, this is Sideways' manager speaking. The little guy just has some stage fright, but he'll be changed and headed out real soon!" Ernie hung up the phone and Derek dug his fingernails into his palms.

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are, Derek." Ernie tossed his costume towards him, the blue and teal fabric smothering the young man's face. "You're going now."

"I cant-"

"Yes you can!" Ernie shouted, thankful her sister was out of the house. "You absolutely can, you big loser. You made a promise. I thought those kinds of things were important to you."

Derek shut up at that declaration. He clutched the costume, trying to feel anything but a sorrowful buzz well up in his eyes. "My mom isn't ammunition for your arguments," he quietly told her. Ernie didn't respond to that, but her gaze didn't relent. Derek disrobed and tossed on the tight costume, stepping through a portal and leaving his cellphone behind, keeping Ernie company.

* * *

 **Mt Justice 9/30 5:53 EST**

"I didn't know you had a manager, second squirt," Clayface admitted. He stood in the center of the planning room, accompanied by a nervous looking Ultraviolet, clearly shaken by the argument Derek and Basil had waged.

The portal closed behind Sideways and he rolled his shoulder in preparation. "Where are we headed?"

"Buck up, boys," Clayface told them both, "Don't kids your ages love Disneyland?"

 **Disneyland 9/30 2:55 EST**

Conventionally a land of smiles and cheer, Sideways, Clayface and Ultraviolet stepped into a park populated by a sight antithetical to the grinning Mickeys strewn about Disneyland. What was normally a web of attractions and themes full of bustling tourists had ground to a halt. Startlingly, every single attendee stopped in their tracks, with every man, woman and child doing everything in their power to stay as absolutely still as they could. The moment the trio made their appearance, a voice from the loudspeakers welcomed them.

"I didn't think we'd have heroes on our hands so quickly!" the masculine voice noted, "The rules are the same! My grandson and his Straight Shooters are holding everyone in this park hostage! You costumes move against us, and I'm afraid you'll have some casualties on your hands."

"Where's Mera and Siren?" Derek asked his partners, careful to stay still while surveying the surroundings. "What the hell are we doing here, Clayface, I thought we were supposed to be rescuing Coyote!"

"I-I'm sure there's a good reason, Sideways," Ultraviolet tried to assure his partner, feigning a gentle smile. "Let's try to keep our heads."

Clayface scoffed at the comment, gesturing towards a body not too far from their position on Main Street. "Should've come with that advice sooner, squirt," he told Ultraviolet. Willow's eyes followed the man's fingers to a bleeding older man with a red dart protruding from his chest. "You guys ever heard of the Straight Shooters before?"

"You're supposed to have the criminal expertise," Sideways told him, his anger clouding his gentler feelings for the victim. "Ultraviolet, can you help him?"

The young man only nodded at the question, floating towards the victim.

"I'm supposed to be the gambler, not you, costume!" The loudspeakers rang with an older man's voice once more, and Ultraviolet froze. "That's it. We've got monetary demands that need be met before any heroing can be done out here, partner. You just sit real pretty until I tell you otherwise."

Sideways subtly swept his fingers across the air, cutting open a dime-sized portal from Ultraviolet's ring to the man's wound. It took a moment, but Ultraviolet noticed the opportunity, and extended his Star Sapphire ring's energy through the portal until it seeped onto the man's body, slowly healing his wounds.

"We're the only three out here, second squirt," Clayface lied. "Guess I didn't know what we were walking into." The scene around them was truly surreal. Every person was frozen in place, some sitting, some midstep, many crying, but all as silent as possible. Clearly, they'd been given orders to keep just as still as the costumes.

"You can't tell anything by what's going on? The red dart, the Straight Shooters?" Sideways asked, more frustrated by Clayface.

The large and hulking man of mud began to subtly reform, contract and take on a more definite shape. Derek waited for the voice to reappear, but nothing scolded them this time. "You should be more worried about the rest of our team," Clayface managed to say in the middle of his transformation.

Sideways caught on and made another small portal, this one like a monocle over his right eye. From it, he could see Mera underneath the surface of a small pool of water, accompanied by what looked like Siren, swimming alongside. If he hadn't been looking right at them, Sideways would've lost track of the pair underneath the murky waters. It looked like they were biding their time, waiting for something to give them an opportunity to pop out of the water surrounding a small island attraction in the park.

"This here's the only Red Dart I know of," Clayface's voice brought Sideways away from his spyglass, instead seeing a young woman with dark red hair, goggles, a pale complexion and two strange gizmos wrapping around her wrist.

Changing up the spyglass' view, Sideways saw the same figure, same shaved head, same weapons relaxing by a window overlooking Main Street.

"Ready for the switch?"

"The switch?"

As suddenly as he could manage, Sideways opened four portals, and both Red Dart and Clayface felt the earth give way underneath their feet. They found themselves in the other's spots, having switched places thanks to Sideways' teleportation.

"You wanna die?" Red Dart asked brazenly, raising her wrists to Derek's head.

"What are you doing, Clayface?" Sideways shouted at the top of his lungs, doing all he could not to move. "Didn't you hear the voice, we're not supposed to move!"

"I see you've ascertained the identity of one of my Straight Shooters," the loudspeaker said, almost congratulatory in tone. "That's not bad at all, but I'm ordering you to return to a less imposing form, or more ammunition will start firing!"

"Gambler, you geezer!" Red Dart shouted back, "I'm the real Red Dart! They're pulling some kind of trick! Get the others over here and kill these guys!"

"Clayface, drop it!" Ultraviolet nervously shouted. He had been so preoccupied with healing the victim that he hadn't noticed the switch. Sideways was letting it ride on the kid's genuine feelings. "We can't risk their lives!"

Laughter could be audibly heard over the loudspeaker, cut short by some harsh coughing. "Looks like I'll have to make a call, won't I?" The Gambler asked. All the action had only heightened the tensions in every bystander. "I'll bet on my gut. The real Red Dart… is not on the street!" Sideways sighed in relief. "I trust the Straight Shooters that my grandson hired."

"I'm not Clayface!" Red Dart declared. "You old fart! I'll blow every one of these kids away if that's what it takes to prove it!"

"Ultraviolet, restrain Clayface, he's going off the deep end!" Sideways ordered the young kid, who nervously exploded in pink energy, only for it to form into a series of silk ribbons that completely ensnared Red Dart, binding her mouth and limbs. Opening another small portal near Ultraviolet's ear, Sideways whispered the true facts of the situation and Ultraviolet arrived at the same page, red in the face.

Clayface was laughing himself to pieces in the room overlooking Main Street. "What a kid! I need a sidekick that smart! Haha!" his laughter transformed from that of a young woman to his monstrous form, stuffed uncomfortably into the small room. "One down, you squirts," he looked giddily out the window before rushing off, invigorated by Sideways' antics.

Underneath the surface of the water, a sphere, absent of water was inhabited by Siren and Mera, both having just finished listening to a voice message sent to them by Clayface detailing the downfall of Red Dart and the situation above the water.

"What do you wish to do, my queen?" Siren asked Mera, who pocketed the small transceiver.

After a brief pause of thought, Mera relaxed a bit, "Well, I certainly won't have us be beat out by the boys. Follow my lead, we're taking the land for ourselves."

Only some of the stationary bystanders actually noticed the strange tides building in the pool of water. Back and forth once, water unnaturally seemed to swell and rise, erupting into a tidal wave of a crescendo that rose above the walkways. Some people, out of fear, ran from the water, while others feared the Straight Shooters more, staying still.

It made no difference, as the water picked every person up, sweeping them away from their spots in the walkways until they were all safely left under natural barriers, archways, buildings and overhangs became the perfect covers for what would have been very vulnerable targets. When the water finally settled into a low pool soaking the walkways, there only stood two Atlanteans in place of the terrified crowd.

"More costumes!" Gambler's voice announced over the area's loudspeakers. "A very clever move, girls, but there are plenty more targets. Now, don't move an inch, or find yourselves responsible for a few dozen fatalities!"

Mera obeyed, however frustrated she was about the situation, and Siren followed suit, staying still. "What are your demands? Perhaps we can help you."

"I'm not one for half-measures, missy," the Gambler replied. "I'm more of an all or nothing kind of guy!"

"Surface dwellers and their puns," Siren grumbled.

"We're not to let him know we're in contact with the others," Mera advised the girl, "So we don't know anything other than what he tells us."

"Sorry, my queen," Siren told her "But, I won't let myself be bested by some cocky codger." Marina took a bold step forward, earning the attention of the Gambler. Before the loudspeakers could say a thing, she cut the voice off. "Gambler, this isn't much of a game, is it now?"

"What are you doing, Marina?" Mera asked, staying still.

The loudspeaker buzzed to life, "Take another step and the Straight Shooters start putting down civilians."

Siren shrugged, walking carelessly towards the closest speaker, "I don't care much for surface dwellers. I hope your people shoot, it'll make them easier to find. Tell you what," she said confidently, "if I can't find one of your goons in thirty seconds, then I'll tell you where Red Dart is."

"You must be with the others," Gambler observed. "Unfortunately for you, I'm a man of my word!"

No gunshot fired, but a series of screams indicated the start of the clock for Siren. "Best of luck, missy!"

"Siren!"

Marina hated having to disobey her queen, but it was precisely her respect for Mera that pushed her to act as she did. Common men, especially not common humans were not fit to order around the queen of Atlantis. The young woman grabbed a small seashell off of her waist and summoned water to the trinket, soaking it until it soaked in the water, grew and expanded into a long spear, tailing behind her swift sprint.

Twenty-four seconds to spare, Siren found a bearded man with a playing card lodged into his neck. The four of spades had drawn a sizable amount of blood, and the screams seemed to be primarily coming from a young boy held back by his crying mother.

Looking about, there didn't seem to be any possible vantage point where an object like a playing card could've been thrown with any great deal of accuracy. Marina was a woman of battle, but she saw no vantage point for a Straight Shooter to be hiding.

"You look nervous girl! What a horrendous poker face!"

Siren's enhanced eyes darted from spot to spot, stuck looking up for a spot like Red Dart's vantage point. She could probably have made a shot from one of those far away positions, but a surface dweller wouldn't have her vision. They would need to be close. Marina's eyes dropped from the vantage points to the street crowded with bystanders.

It only took her a moment to find the wolf in sheep's clothing. The only man who wasn't nervous, who wasn't sweating all that water from their pores. Upon closer inspection, he was the only man who was trying to hide a smile in the midst of all the terror. His poker face was worse than Siren's.

Marina heaved her spear towards the villain. Double Down saw it coming from the corner of his eye, but his playing cards couldn't stop the weapon getting lodged into his leg, felling him with a shocked shout. The last thing he'd remember after waking up would be Siren's Atlantean fist cracking his nose.

"Good sport, good sport!" the Gambler complimented, completely uncaring to the fact he'd just lost another subordinate.

Mera was now a ways from Siren's position, but she reached out with her aquatelepathy, finding the only other Atlantean in range. "I apologize, my queen," she transmitted the thought to Mera, now standing still. "But, I could not stand for that."

"You will stand for what you are ordered to stand for," Mera replied through the link. "We'll discuss this later. We're still in the middle of a battlefield."

"Unfortunately for you, little missy," the Gambler continued from his microphones. "The Straight Shooters are very sore losers. Most of all, me!"

While the old man talked, Marina bent over the injured father, trying to curb the the bleeding with her hydrokinesis manipulating the wound and stem the bleeding.

"Not a single shot there, Lawton," Clayface ordered the criminal in front of him, staring down the armored gunman. "You know better than to do something stupid, don't you?" Deadshot still clung tight to the sniper rifle in his hands, overlooking a frozen crowd in the middle of Tomorrowland.

The glowing red eye of his armor stayed put atop the rifle's body, looking down the weapon's sights and into the crowd. He stayed like that moment before pulling away, turning instead towards his former accomplice. "Basil… this some new acting, gig?"

"'Fraid not. You coming easy?"

"'Fraid not, partner."

"Damn shame too," Clayface admitted, coiling his form like a spring ready to pounce straight towards Deadshot's form.

"Real damn shame," Deadshot agreed, slowly pulling the sniper away from the windowsill and leveling its barrel right between Clayface's eyes.

Bystanders below would only hear a cacophony of gunshots ringing in staccato from the window, each sound prefaced by a flash of light. Mounds and spots of clay would break through the window, like some muddy dog shaking off a rainstorm. The combat only ended by a brief break in the noise and a grimy Deadshot being tossed through the window, unconscious and vulnerable among the citizens, many of whom yelped and jumped away from the gunman.

"One more Straight Shooter for the tally," Basil announced over the team's radio channel, letting Sideways and Ultraviolet in on the news. "How many more can be left?"

"I've been looking all over the park," Derek told the other two. After being underwater for so long, Mera and Siren would be unfortunately left out of the loop, stuck playing more of a waiting game by where they'd started. Portals opened and closed like strobe lights in front of Derek's eyes, incessantly searching through different attractions for any more info on their whereabouts. "Got him… or them! Two making a run for it towards 'It's a Small World."

Ultraviolet perked up at the name, "Oh I know where that is!"

Derek turned his attention to the younger hero, cocking an eyebrow underneath his mask.

"I went when I was a kid, shut up!"

"All that peeping gassed me, you'll have to fly there."

"Okay… what about her?" Willow nodded towards the still ensnared Red Dart, writhing against the pink energy prison. "I don't know if it's a good idea to give them back a team member."

Sideways walked towards the villainess, seemed to think about it for a moment and eventually threw a hook punch that slammed against her chin. All it did was rattle the woman, who seemed to shake of the teenager's punch.

"That's a lot easier in the movies," Derek admitted, and wound up for another one, two, and three punches until Red Dart was seeing stars and looking rather dizzy. "You're off the bench, Ultraviolet. Don't take too long."

Pink ribbons retracted from Red Dart's body, and Ultraviolet levitated further off of Main Street, nervously taking off alone. He'd handled his fair share of crime in Coast City, but having to face off against two supervillains seemed like a tall order even for him. His rosy trail caught the attention of all the passers by underneath him, all starstruck by the sight of it, some small children cheered before they were shushed by parents. But, even with all that movement, no more threats came from over the loudspeakers.

Willow Song saw a boat enter into the attraction, boarded by two flamboyantly dressed individuals who disappeared into the darkness of the ride's inner depths. "Oh man, I can't wait to tell Xiomara about this," he said to himself, his excitement met with equal parts anxiety. Upon tracking down the boat, he found it suspiciously empty. Most sound was drowned out by the incessant singing of multicultural animatronics and many parts of the ride were shrouded in shadow.

"Let's shed some light on things!" Willow let loose a bolt of pink energy that shone over the attraction's insides, thoroughly illuminating most every nook and cranny. "I think I'm supposed to offer you a deal," Ultraviolet announced, scanning about for any sign of two people, "but you really hurt that man out there!"

From his left he managed to hear, "Betcha got a real bleedin' heart there, don't ya kid?" rise just above the singing. Two gunshots permeated the chorus, both deflected by a reflexive pulse of energy. Ultraviolet followed the sound, catching the violet coattails of his assailant.

"I'd be more worried about me, ya ring slinger!" More gunshots from above came down, this time, Ultraviolet was prepared, constructing a knight's shield on his forearm. He tried firing off a hastily constructed arm cannon covering his left forearm, but the energy blasts missed wide, scraping parts off an ambiguously African scene.

"Why would you even want to do this?" Ultraviolet shouted, ascending to find the other shooter, only to draw another blank. "This is supposed to be a good place! A happy place!"

"You'd be surprised what you're willing to do for kin you love, kid," the older voice told him. "And Sharpe blood runs thick."

"Your blood will run alright," Ultraviolet threatened. Without his team there or people to watch out for, more of his rage and ruthlessness was being revealed. "You can't claim to love family when you almost tore so many apart."

"Course we can!" the younger voice announced. "We got a love stronger than those nobodies out there!"

Again, Ultraviolet craned his neck to look at where the voice was coming from, expecting another misdirection. Following it, he found his two targets, brazenly standing side by side in the midst of some animatronic farmers working in what was supposed to be a midwestern setting.

Both figures were dressed so similarly, Willow wasn't surprised Sideways had mistaken them for one person. They wore long, scarlet cowboy coats, with dark blue jeans and gaudy bronze buckles. Both faces were hidden under ten gallon hats, but one was definitely more aged, more wrinkled, sporting thin gray hair and a full beard, unlike the other's chestnut colored goatee

"No more hiding?" Ultraviolet asked, dissipating his two constructs.

The younger cowboy scoffed. "I guess high stakes just run in the family."

"Unfortunately for you…" Ultraviolet didn't finish his sentence before rushing in, cloaking himself in a whirling drill made of violet energy, its violent rotations deflecting the feeble revolver rounds like they were pea shooters and eventually throwing his pair of Gamblers into the river at a tremendous force. "Love is kind of my thing, and I won't let you break a single heart out there."

Turning to face his fallen foes, he saw them both struggle to break the surface of the water in their heavy costumes. "Oh… shoot… you guys didn't even hear my line, did you?"

A quarter of an hour, five supervillains found themselves each restrained by Atlantean police gear. Coral grown cuffs and chains bound their hands and feet, and every one of them was overseen by the five members of the team, detailing the incident to members of the press and federal agents. At their sides, hostages were pouring out of the park, many covered in blankets and complimentary Disney merchandise, especially those who were drenched by Mera's tidal wave.

"Mera, Mera, do these recent actions indicate a change in Atlantis' foreign policy?" one of a growing crowd of newscasters asked. Agents had tried to ask questions, but were rebuffed by Mera, who kept them well away from her team members.

"Excuse me, the purple one! Are you in any way connected to the current Green Lanterns? Are you a new sidekick perhaps?" As the situation had resolved, Mera collected the team and had told them to pose for both the reassurance of the victims and the oncoming media. Even an Atlantean politician knew the importance of a good photo op.

"Are you the real Clayface, Basil Karlo, who recently escaped from Arkham Asylum? What do your actions here mean for your future?" They were also told not to answer any questions at all, especially with such a small crowd of reporters. As she'd predicted, more and more cameras and microphones seemed to trickle in by the minute.

"I've got a question for you all." This voice came from on high. Every face and camera pointed upwards to catch the arrival of a Green Lantern and the Aquaman lowered by a pedestal of emerald energy. "What do you think it is you're doing exactly?"

Aquaman's question was poised to all five of them, but his eyes were clearly and aggressively locked onto Mera. Guy Gardner was less angry, but as serious as the Atlantean, seemingly more interested in the Star Sapphire among Mera's team.

"I'm saving the day. It looked rather fun," she told Aquaman, stepping towards her husband. "I'm sorry we couldn't save anything for you."

Mera extended a hand to her shoulder, which he brushed away. Sensing the oncoming argument, Mera drew water from nearby sprinklers, wrapping them in a soundproof bubble, leaving everybody in the dark.

Guy Gardner, left alone, took it upon himself to approach the team. "So, you guys got a name yet?"

"Coyote didn't do anything wrong," Sideways spoke up, stepping from their lineup. "She shouldn't be in prison."

The Green Lantern's ring twinkled and surged, intimidating Derek to the point of stepping backwards. "Watch the tone, rookie. All of you are international criminals." The Green Lantern would raise his shining ring. "Why don't I let you all join her if you miss the girl that badly?"

"We're leaving," Aquaman announced. The bubble around him and Mera had dropped, and the queen returned to her team members. "Mera's diplomatic immunity extends to her honor guard. Which at the moment, technically applies to those four. We're leaving."

Guy looked disgruntled at the result, but obliged, easily forming another pedestal for Aquaman to ride upon. "You should expect a visit from us, pinkie," he hollered to Ultraviolet, before carrying the King of Atlantis back to the Hall of Justice.

The press snapped up the last photos of the Justice Leaguers before returning their attention and their questions to Mera, Siren, Sideways, Clayface and Ultraviolet. As soon as their questions started up, Mera held up her hand to silence them, eventually quelling their rancor. "You all bear witness to an official first outing of my new team. We are heroes that will restore order to a world of heroes that has, recently, been found wanting. They all fall under the purview of my diplomatic immunity, and are not to be hunted, in any form, by this government. We wish only to remind the world of what they should expect from their greatest protectors. I fully expect the American government to release Coyote into Atlantean custody at once, so that she may rejoin the ranks of Daybreak.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mera paused before her finale, "a new day rises." Cameras snapped from dozens of different directions. An avalanche of questions tumbled over the five of them. Mera offered no more answers, "Sideways, if you would," she said plainly. Derek picked up on the message and opened a portal behind them for each member to walk through and out into Mt. Justice.

"I didn't know we'd picked a name," Clayface quickly said, trying to break the tension. "Anything else we should know?"

Mera walked towards the computer, and with much more practiced hands began to pull up files, videos and dossies on a series of heroes. "Yes, it's time for conscription."

"So long as we're not supervillains anymore," Sideways said with a tired nod.

"I kind of enjoyed my time as a criminal," Siren joked, sporting a violent smile as she sat down.

"Honestly, do you guys think the Green Lantern guy meant that visit thing in a good way?"

Clayface slapped a muddy arm over his costume, dirtying the suit. "I call dibs on writing your obituary, squirt."

"What?!"

"Children," Mera called them to attention, "we've got work to do."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Unless you just skipped to this part. In which case you've missed all of the good stuff up there. I considered doing some real recruitment this time around, but doing so before any real action took place seemed kind of backwards, so I thought I'd put together a fun little romp with some unknown supervillains. I always love using those. If you guys have some super obscure DC villain you want me to consider, feel free to throw it at me, maybe they'll be a part of a group like the Straight Shooters. Anyways, next time around will certainly be including a lot more OC's, so please look forward to that. Those who have been accepted, please don't reveal anything in the reviews. Those who haven't know there's still time to have a character included in the central cast!

 **Review Responses:**

 _Phantom Knight 21:_ Sideways and the Terrifics have for sure been the highlights of the New Age for me. Despite this chapter's content, I'm eager to roll out the very large roster of OC's I've been collecting, I promise!

 _TheLastDarkovian:_ Hopefully the next update won't have to wait two weeks! I tried to resolve that dreaded cliffhanger feeling I subjected all y'all to.

 _Titania Remmy the Huggle Queen:_ I think Siren's got some grand room for growth, especially considering how she behaved on this little mission. Coyote will have a lot more showing off to do after any stints in prison she may be serving.

 _maxcron:_ Glad to hear you feel it's improved! So long as things don't get worse I should be okay... right?

 _Red Reef:_ Ultimately, all that Snyder Justice League stuff was deemed too game changing to include in the story, so luckily I don't have to worry about the Ultraviolet Corps. I promise, origins tell all.

 _Mistycharming:_ The mystery of the Justice League deepens with Arthur and Guy's appearance this time around. Stay tuned, true believer!

 _onyxwhip:_ Well they certainly tried!

 _Hippie Sunshine:_ I appreciate the comprehensive feedback. I sometimes get a little hasty with dialogue because I get bored with speaking tags. You're probably right that I should make better use of my writing outside of conversation. I'll be sure to work at it.

 _Mystique Monroe:_ I think you're right my tone was just a bit off the right frequency. Hopefully this chapter course corrected. I'll be sure to pile on more questions either way.

 _mitchn:_ I always saw Sideways cutting portals in space with his fingers acting as portal scalpels... if that makes any sense? If you're discounting Mera it's gotta be pretty close between Clayface and Ultraviolet...

 _call me calamity:_ Game respects game! As the cast expands, I expect a real challenge in keeping every character just as three-dimensional.

 _Geni Blaze:_ I respect the tenacity... I apologize for all obliterated hopes. It's good to affirm what I'm going for with each character.

 _Vibrant Dreamer:_ Submissions are open until otherwise noted on my profile or in a chapter's author note!

 _TheOrangeRobo:_ One for two there, but glad you liked it all the same!


End file.
